An electrical terminal can be tested with a voltmeter including a hand-held probe. Such a probe typically has a narrow, elongated handle with a probe tip projecting lengthwise from one end. As a safety feature, the handle may have a finger guard projecting radially outward to block a user's fingers from sliding forward along the handle into contact with the probe tip. In some cases the terminal is covered by a protective barrier with an aperture for the probe to be inserted through the barrier. However, the finger guard on the handle may block the probe from being inserted through the aperture far enough to reach the terminal.